Don't Stop Believing: Small Town Girl
by gigi494
Summary: Bella and Edward just broke up. And, now Bella needs some sort of distraction, a distraction that'll give her a thrill. But, what if that distraction is the most dangerous thing possible in a small town. Rate T for language and violence eventually .
1. Power Up Intro

**A/N I will only say this once, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**This basic premise of this story is the AU version of New Moon. We all know Bella wanted that thrill in her life, and in New Moon she found that in Jake. But, what if she didn't have Jake? Anyway, this story is set in a small southern town that is along the gulf coast. Hope you like it. :)**

Introduction

It's odd, there are so many little, unimportant decisions that we make every day. But, then there are those decisions that change everything. What may seem miniscule at the moment, turns out to be monumental. A simple rivalry between jealous friends that could be over in a matter of minutes, develops into something that could destroy your life forever. It really is disturbing to think of what could have been, what could be now.

**A/N Okay, so I really do appreciate reviews. I need to know what you guys are thinking. So, if you would please review!**


	2. Thriller

**Thriller**

I screamed at the top of my lungs, expressing every bit of emotion that was running through me- frustration, anxiety, and anger. I didn't necessarily know what words were coming out of my mouth. It was really just string of incoherent adjectives. I'm not even sure he understood each word I was saying... But, it was obvious that he comprehend the anger I wished to convey.

He was hurt, you could see it in his eyes. Slowly he backed away from me, surprised by my explosive reaction. I loved him, I did. But, I couldn't be with him. I could never be with someone who thinks I'm worthless, and will always be stuck in this small town forever.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that," he said, slowly making his way toward me. His hand was about to grasp for my arm, but I pivoted on my heel just in time. I knew that if he touched me, all my anger, all my frustration would mean nothing. What I was determined to make a point on would be pointless. His touch, his kiss, would make all of his words disappear. But, I refused to let that happen. What he just said, it's unforgivable. With that thought ingrained in me I yelled, "NO! Just, just get out. I can't stand to see your face right now. Okay." My breathing had become ragged, and the rage that had build up in me was overflowing, like a volcano.

I turned my face to see him, to look at him. Even when I was furious, I felt like I could just melt when he is in front of me. The emotions were overwhelming and as tear began to escape my eye I jerked my head back to the window in front of me. As my breathing began to even out I could here his soft foot steps as he backed away and began to exit my house. What seemed like minutes later, the front door slammed shut. I then collapsed. All the emotions that I had kept under control he was around me escaped in a violent outburst. Tears spilled continuously from my eyes as I sat there, rolled up in a ball.

How could he be so mean. I thought he loved me... I know I loved him. These thoughts ran through my mind for what seemed like hours... My heart was broken, and I didn't know how to recover. Eventually, I retreated to my bedroom- my parents were about to arrive home from work. Honestly, I became Elle Woods when Warner had just broken up with her. I sat up there crying for days, watching old movies, wallowing in my sorrow. Just thinking of my behavior makes me feel sad for myself- pity, you know.

After a while I did realize how pathetic I had become. I had let myself go, and was no longer myself. I missed the free-spirited Bella my mom had taught me to be. So, I decided a change was necessary. I decided I wanted to start living again. I might have missed him, but I missed life more. I missed the thrill of an adventure, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"Jessica."

"Yeah? Who is this," she responds curtly.

"It's Bella. What are you doing today. School is about to start, and I really feel like I just need to get out and, you know, live a little before we have to go back..."

"Um, I'm actually at the beach right now- crystal beach to be specific. And, we're just kind of hanging. You welcome to join us!" she says happily, as usual.

"That sounds great actually. I'll be right there."

"Hey, Bella, before you go, I just want you to know that I'm glad to have you back. I haven't seen you forever. And, I heard what happened between you and Edward..." she trails off. Quickly, she regains composure. "It's just I missed you Bella, okay?"

"'Kay," I say, feeling a little awkward. "It's nice to know you feel that way, but if you want me there anytime soon, I need you to let me go so I can get ready, 'kay?"

"Of course," she says quickly, a little melancholy if I think about, and hangs up.

I close my phone quickly, and begin to get ready. I take a quick shower and apply some light makeup, as to hide the effects of days of crying. I then go to my disarrayed closet and pull out a very flattering, deep blue bikini. After slipping that on I pull a tank top over my head and exit the room.

My journey to the beach that day was amazing. I had rode my bike, without a helmet by the way, and the feeling of the wind in my hair was exhilarating. An exhilaration that I had missed for a long time. This rush I felt I missed so very much. So much so, that the idea to pursue it was planted in my mind. I wanted a little danger in my life, I wanted to feel this pure bliss of epinephrine rushing within me. I didn't want to feel safe or cozy any more. I wanted to actually live. Little did I know this way of living would bring me closer to death than I'd ever want to know...

**A/N: So, what do you think? At this point, I'm still setting the stage for the story... But, I still want your feedback.**


	3. Punk Rock Princess Something Corporate

"Jessica," I yell out as I arrive on the beach, tying my bike up to a post.

"Bella!" she called out, excitedly. She quickly skipped over to me, almost vibrating with energy. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much," she said while wrapping her arms around me in a rather awkward hug. I just stood there patting her back lightly. "Okay, so we were just about to start a game of volleyball. You can join us if you want."

"Jessica, you know my balance issues, right?" I say, jokingly, a light laugh escaping my mouth.

"Well, I mean, yeah," she muttered, blushing lightly as she realized at how ridiculous her suggestion had been.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna try and tan- try being the keyword," I said, slightly sad at my inability to tan. I had always joked about being half-albino, but in reality it was just a weird facet of my nature, my inability to darken in skin tone, that is.

I grabbed the towel I had grabbed quickly before leaving. And, went over to a free spot on the beach. Although, it was a perfectly nice day outside the beach was fairly uncrowded. No tourists. No annoying little kids who are crying constantly due to the salt water or sand that happened to get in their eyes. It was peaceful. The waves crashing against the shore. The soft upbeat music playing the background. The harsh sunlight tinting the sky and the world around me.

I can't quite remember, but I think it was at this time where there was a real shift in me. I had loved Edward,- and I still had at this point, but I was beginning to realize I didn't need him, and I didn't want him to have any power over me. Which, I think turned in to wanting to show off, wanting to show him how much I didn't need him. How I could be completely independent from him, and while he's still pining over me, I could move on. I love him, but I didn't need him. And, I wanted to prove that to myself and to him. Of course, at the time I didn't truly realize what this meant. I just thought that, well I don't really know what I thought. It was very illogical.

Soon enough I was broken from reverie. The silence was shattered, and so was my view of the sun. But, I wasn't complaining. The new view was very nice.

"Hey, you're blocking my sunlight!" I complain playfully, slowly sitting up. He had a strong jaw line, was built quite well as far as muscle goes, and his short, messy hair was this dark brown shade that really suited his tan nicely. He was a typical surfer boy, but for the first time ever, I found that attractive.

"Oh, really? Well, at least I won't be assaulting your eyes," he said playfully.

"Yeah, about that... You might want to look in a mirror." He was surprised at my comment but immediately understood that I was just joking.

"My name's James," he said holding out his hand. I quickly take it in a firm handshake.

"Bella," I reply. A smile spread across both of our faces.

"That's a really beautiful name," he says slowly, his eyes boring into mine. I think he was already smitten.

"Well, thank you," I said, smiling awkwardly. "James is a very... traditional name. But, it's nice." I added the last part quickly

"So, do you wanna play volleyball with us?" he asked shyly.

"What is with everyone a volleyball!" I cried out exasperatedly, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to," he quickly said, trying to calm me down when in reality I was just kidding.

"No, it's fine. I'm not actually upset. It' just I fail at playing volleyball, or really any kind of sport. 'Kay?" I replied quickly, smiling, trying to reassure him that it's fine. "How 'bout I go over and watch you play, while I stand on the sidelines."

"That sounds great," he says, eyes twinkling with delight. He holds out his hand for me to take it, but I don't, not quite sure if I'm ready to take that step. Sure, I wanted to prove to the world that I don't need Edward, but I don't even know this guy yet... Flirting is one thing, but actually committing.

A little shocked by my action, he retreats to the volleyball court/net, whatever it's called. I saunter behind him. He really is hot. His ass is perfect. His skin is smooth and toned, faultless. I should go for it, shouldn't I? I mean, me and Edward are over. Never again will I be with him, not after what he said... But, that's besides the point. We're over. Why dwell on the past?

At this point in time, so many things were happening. I was making a million decisions every five seconds. But, all of these decisions were leading up to a new way of life. A life of spontaneity, of freedom, of danger. And, at that moment I wanted that spontaneity more than anything.

So, I acted on impulse. Instead of continuing to amble slowly behind I skipped forward, and practically jumped him- well hug attack is the more appropriate term. He turned around quickly to face me, a smile beaming on his face, one that reflects mine exactly.

"Decided to finally come around?" he said, smirking. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" I countered.

"Nothing, just this..." he whispered the last part as he bent down to give me a kiss. I closed my eyes as he got closer. And, slowly his lips melded to mine. It was blissful. Not intense. Not passionate. Not love. Not even lust. And, definitely not a kiss from Edward. But, it was sweet. It was cute. It was safe, sort of.

After a few moments of this simple kiss. He backs away, a content smile grinning back at me. I couldn't help but giggle, as he went to go play volleyball. I continued to walk towards the net to observe the game. While I stood there watching the game absentmindedly I mulled over our kiss. I hadn't melted at it; I hadn't gotten dizzy due to a lack of breathing. But, I had gotten butterflies, and that hasn't happened lately.

I now realize I should have paid more attention at that time. I shouldn't have daydreamed. If I had stayed alert, I would've noticed the piercing eyes of a friend: a friend that wasn't happy about my spontaneity. Thinking back to that moment, is like realizing a person was shooting daggers at me while I remained asleep, unable to deflect said daggers. I don't really think I've seen anyone angry quite like that. Someone so pissed because I happened to get the guy again...

O_o

"I hate you!" she yelled, her breath ragged.

"Huh?" I asked confused. She had just broken me from trance as I was staring off into the sunset, daydreaming...

"It can't be enough that you're gorgeous, that every guy wants you, even the guy that literally has never liked anyone every. No you go and dump him and then go after the only guy that I actually have feelings for. Really? You have to be that much of a bitch. You just threw away the best guy there is, and now your going after mine."

"Jessica, I didn't realize you liked him. I didn't even know you guys knew each other-"

"Maybe that's because you stuck your tongue down his throat two seconds after meeting him."

"I'm sorry Jess. I really.. I didn't know. He seemed to be into me, which I took as a sign that he was available." I was exasperated. I really hadn't expected this, and with my thoughts being concentrated on one thing for the last few hours it was really hard to put any effort into anything else. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping to divert a forthcoming headache.

"That's not good enough Bella. Have you even heard of girl code? Hoes over bros? C'mon, Bella. You're supposed to have my back."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." I'd heard of this stuff on television, but I always thought it was a joke. Sure, I wouldn't have kissed him had I known Jess liked him, but I didn't know at the time... And, obviously we had a connection. So, shouldn't she be happy for me or something?!

"That's BS and you know it. You may be a hermit; you may never watch television but you must know the most basic rule of friendship!" I shook my head, confused at how what I did could have been construed as wrong. She was not impressed, and instead of ranting profusely about my incompetence she simply rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk away- or not.

After doing a 360 on her right heel she bent down to my level and whispered into my ear, "You know this means war, right?" A devilish look was displayed on her face. I was scared, which is saying a lot since Jessica really isn't that threatening. But, either way, adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I felt like a deer in headlights. I slowly gulped, and she understood that to be my response. With that same evil smirk on her face she backed up and retreated from the scene, leaving me there, sitting against the wooden pole that held the volleyball net up, looking at the setting sun...

It should probably be noted that I, Bella Swan, am incredibly stupid and naïve. I could probably be sent to a mental institution for what I was about to do. Despite my body's yearn to run away from the situation, I decided to fight. I was terrified of the enemy and I really don't like violence, but something in me decided that for once I had to fight for what I wanted, what I needed.

**A/N Don't we all just hate Bella's decisions at times... Okay, so I know that it may seem like she's being bipolar right now, but I think sometimes people need major change to deal with a recent change, like if one thing changes everything else has to for it to be alright. Anyway, this is Bella's way of doing that. Oh, and I'm sorry I made James attractive. I feel like the villain needs to be an attractive choice, that way there's some justification for why she choses this path... On another note, however key James is to the story he is not the direct source of conflict in the story, and Bella's relationship with James, however crucial, isn't the focal point of the story. I hope that made sense.**


End file.
